cada quien con sus gustos
by yukii04
Summary: asano gakusuu tenía una infinidad de gustos raros y su rutina del sabado por la noche sobrepasaba los niveles. AsaKar KaruShuu (anuncio sobre la AnsaKyou Week)


**Cada quien con sus gustos**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Yaoi- AsaKar / Karushuu**

 **Acotaciones en** _ **cursiva.**_

Cada uno tenía sus gustos, sus manías. Fuwa, por ejemplo, emparejaba a todas las personas que veía algo más unidas que con el resto, Kayano mordía el interior de su labio interior cuando estaba estresada, Maehara se tocaba la úvula con la lengua cuando se aburría, Itona entrelazaba sus dedos con sus cabellos, Karma crujía sus dedos y un sin números de tic´s preferencias y necesidades más.

Pero especialmente nos concentraremos en una persona en específica y sus extrañas manías:

Asano Gakushuu y su día típico un sábado por la noche.

El presidente del consejo estudiantil siempre fue una persona decente, delicada y seria. Respetable y dedicado a fines específicos. Y a día de hoy, un adolescente capaz de ir a reuniones de trabajo con su progenitor para colaborar con su modelos estudiantil, _que para ser sinceros, no compartía en lo absoluto pero ¡joder! Ver a la clase E debajo de él nunca estaba de más, y ayudar a su padre a cambio de ello era un buen precio a pagar._

Pero esto cambiaba cuando al volver de esas típicas reuniones cada sábado por la tarde. Cuando el sol caía y estaba volviendo en el auto con su padre ya se daban los primeros síntomas… mirada inquieta.

Pasaba de ver el volante a ver la autopista, de ver los arboles a ver el espejo retrovisor, de ver sus zapaos a ver el auto de junto, todo en los mismos cinco segundos. Luego comenzaba a mover los pies impaciente porque el largo viaje que solía durar unos 30 minutos a 180 kilómetros por hora.

Al llegar a su casa se desplomaba sobre su cama, veía al gato mitad suyo en el balcón que nunca fue a otro lugar de su casa más que a su habitación y su patio, _porque después de todo, no era de él,_ y recordaba que aún llevaba el traje formal y se levantaba apurado y cuando estaba el traje bien acomodado en su armario, estando en interiores, se volvía a desplomar en la cama, luego recordaba su carencia de ropa y volvía a levantarse.

El pijama habitual del pelinaranja consistía en un pantalón liso celeste y una camisa holgada haciendo juego, pero el de los sábados no, era un pantalón aún más holgado rojo con conejitos dibujados, una remera blanca y un buzo negro con unos dibujos en el pecho de tonos rojos que, cabe resaltar, no era suyo, como el gato, ambos de Akabane Karma.

Hace medio año un gato blanco y negro con una pata lastimada y sangrando estaba en su balcón maullando de dolor. El de ojos violetas lo vio y lo dejó entrar, con un balde y un botiquín comenzó a curar la herida del animal intentando que este no se retuerza. Al cabo de unos minutos de dejarlo entrar oyó la voz de un pelirrojo muy conocido para él en busca de un tal "Socrates" que resultó ser dicho gato, así que cuando se asomó al balcón a preguntarle por qué parecía que desgarraban su garganta con un rayador de queso este le informó sobre su gato que fue víctima de un atentado del perro del vecino. Hizo que subiera por el árbol del patio y juntos lo curaron entre insultos y burlas. Al terminar, el buzo que llevaba Karma se había manchado considerablemente por lo que se lo quitó y Asano se "ofreció" a lavarlo, _bueno, si recibir un buzo con la cara y al retirarlo ya no ver al Akabane y al gato que tenías en tu habitación es una forma de ofrecerte a limpiar la prenda._

Pero luego de varias veces de olvidarse de devolverlo se lo apropió, además de que la relación con el pelirrojo, desde lo del gato, había cambiado a una un tanto más cercana.

Luego de vestirse se dignaba a bajar las escaleras de su casa y buscaba una bolsa de patatas fritas y una jarra de chocolate líquido de la despensa, vuelve a subir, abre el ventanal del balcón dejando entrar al gato y se acuesta encendiendo el televisor y dejándolo encendido en el canal de los dibujos animados. Come las patatas y las baja con el chocolate, _cosa que a muchos les parece asqueroso pero a él le fascina,_ acaricia de tanto en tanto al gato y habla con un pequeño peluche llamado "futuro líder del mundo" comentando con él sobre como tres pequeñas niñas cabezonas con supe poderes sobrevalorados eran capaz de salvar a la ciudad donde viven en cada día de su repetitiva vida.

Se queda hasta las tantas mirando One Piece y a eso de las dos de la mañana el ventanal es abierto de par en par y entra por este un pelirrojo. A Karma se le había hecho rutina ir todos los sábados a las 02:00 am a la casa del presidente del consejo estudiantil para ver unos capítulos del pirata buscando algo que, según él, es muy probable que sea inexistente y acompañar a Asano en su extraña preferencia respecto a la comida.

Este sábado no fue muy diferente. Todas esas manías seguían allí de manera continua y persistente, toda la rutina del sábado fue igual, salvo por la creación de una nueva necesidad…

-oye Gakushuu- lo llamó Karma acostado a su lado con su gato acostado entre ellos junto a la bolsa de patatas.- ¿te has dado cuenta de _esto?-_ continuo al ver como lo miraba de reojo.

-¿de qué precisamente?- preguntó el de cabello naranja extendiéndole el bote de chocolate líquido.

-de que estamos metidos en la misma cama, tapados con el mismo edredón y compartiendo un gato como si fuese nuestro hijo desde hace casi medio año ya- aclaró el pelirrojo para luego tomar un sorbo de chocolate bajando las patatas.

-suena curioso si lo pones así- reflexionó para sí. –De hecho me gusta, no es malo pasar tiempo con alguien que odias para conocer sus debilidades-

-calla Gakushuu, solo admite que estas coladito por mí- dijo con tono de burla Akabane no esperando la respuesta que el otro le dio.

-me traes coladito Karma- declaró a escasos centímetros de él para luego depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Karma llegó a sentir el recorrido eléctrico dentro de él y a percibir el claro sabor a goma de mascar que generaba Gakushuu de antemano mesclado con ese extraño pero adictivo sabor a lo que ambos estaban comiendo segundos atrás.

Por otro lado, el presidente del consejo estudiantil no estaba en condiciones muy diferentes, su cuerpo se estremeció ante el tacto que él mismo había provocado y apreciaba el dulce aroma a fresas que el pelirrojo desprendía.

Ninguno entendía lo que ocurría, pero tampoco importaba mucho. No importaba por qué Karma hizo ese comentario, ni por qué Gakushuu respondió de esa manera. Se sentían en el cielo y las sensaciones que experimentaban iban a quedar grabadas en su memoria por siempre. Lamentablemente, ese momento no podía ser eterno, respirar era una necesidad biológica y ellos la entendían muy bien. Se separaron abriendo lentamente los ojos sin alejarse demasiado del otro, solo lo suficiente para verle a los ojos.

-tú también me traes coladito- susurró Akabane viéndolo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-os habéis pasado, tú y tú también Socrates- decretó algo cabreado mirando a Karma y al gato que solamente se revolvió sobre sí.

-pero bien que tú lo has rescatado y me has besado- contestó de la misma manera mirándolo a los ojos.

-pero es tu culpa tener un gato tan mono…- desvió la mirada hacia el animalejo.- y ser tan mono- susurró dejando que un bello tono rosa adorne su rostro.

-ara~ ara~ que tengo un Asano Gakushuu sonrojado frente a mí- dijo inclinando su rostro con una sonrisa frente a él obligándolo a verle.- lo que daría tu grupo de fans por estar en mi lugar ahorita, en tu cama, después de que las hayas besado… deberías cobrar…- quedó en un estado de trance en sus propios pensamientos.- no, no cobres- finalizó sentándose recto mirando a su gato.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres que lo haga gratis solo para mofarte de mí?- cuestionó mirándolo con reproche.

-no, solo que no quiero que hagas nada de esto con nadie más que conmigo, Socrates y "futuro líder del mundo"- dijo un tanto sonrojado.

-ara~ ara~ que tengo un Akabane Karma sonrojado frente a mí- dijo imitándole.- y jamás haría esto con nadie más que contigo, _tú_ en sí eres mi gran manía- dijo serio antes de dejar un suave beso en su mejilla.

-¡ay! Pero que mono- chilló Karma fingiendo ser una fangirl más de su, ahora autoproclamado, novio para luego saltar sobre él, haciéndolos caer de la cama y comenzando a repartir besos en su rostro deleitándose con que aunque este intentase zafarse, siempre correspondía los besos en los labios.

¿Quién diría que de tantas manías que tiene Asano Gakushuu la que más le gustaba era Akabane Karma?

 **Fin**

 **Para seros sincera, estaba preparando los fics para la AnsaKyou Week pero al ver que no llegaba con los tiempos me decidí a subir los que tenía de manera independiente de la semana.**

 **Además los temas estaban medio colgados, así q a lo largo de… mi vida? Voy a subir los respectivos OneShots de cada tema pero con atraso. Así que no, no voy a estar a tiempo con la Ansakyou week del 16, lo lamento.**

 **La mención a one piece puede ser tranquilamente reemplazada por cualquier serie de la Jump pero como que perdía impacto.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a nishkii que me dio idead de los gustos raros de Gakushuu que resultaron ser los mismos que los míos… vale, que soy rara.**

 **Y nada más que agregar!**

 **Bessos**

 **Yukii**


End file.
